D.O.C.
Opis Wydarzenia aktualne Na plaży Sun pracuje w ogrodzie, kiedy przychodzi do niej Jack. Wypytuje się o ciążę. Sun z uśmiechem mówi, że wszystko jest w porządku i widać, że nie chce dłużej drążyć tematu. Sun wypytuje Kate co się działo z Jackiem kiedy był u Innych. Kate informuje Sun czym się zajmuje Juliet na wyspie. Sun podchodzi do niej i pyta, co dzieje się z ciężarnymi kobietami na wyspie. Niestety Juliet nie ma dobrych wiadomości, jak już wiemy wszystkie ciężarne kobiety zmarły tuż przed porodem. W nocy Juliet przychodzi do Sun. Wyruszają do stacji Laska, żeby Juliet mogła przeprowadzić badanie USG i tym samym sprawdzić czy Sun zaszła w ciążę na wyspie, czy przed przybyciem na nią. Sun opowiada, że zdradziła Jina tuż przed wyjazdem. Sun chce się dowiedzieć czemu Juliet jej pomaga. Juliet opowiada, że jej życie wyglądało pięknie, mówiła kobietom, że będą matkami i to czyniło je szczęśliwymi, najszczęśliwszymi w życiu. Niestety po przybyciu na wyspę, jest to dla niej przekleństwem. W przeciągu 3 lat straciła już 9 pacjentów. Ma nadzieję na to, że może tym razem będzie miała szczęśliwe informacje. Juliet prowadzi Sun do sali ukrytej za ścianą w szatni (tam gdzie Kate znalazła sztuczną brodę). Sun wypytuje dlaczego ten pokój jest ukryty. To dlatego że kobiety w ciąży przychodziły tu umierać. Sun mówi że to nie może być dziecko Jina dlatego, że on jest bezpłodny, jednak Juliet wie, że wyspa wiele zmienia. Po badaniu USG Juliet informuje Sun, że ta zaszła w ciążę już na wyspie, około 53 dni temu. Sun zaczyna płakać. Juliet obiecuje, że uczyni wszystko co w jej mocy aby pomóc Sun. Sun wie już na pewno, że dziecko, które nosi jest dzieckiem Jina i to czyni ją szczęśliwą. Pyta jeszcze tylko ile czasu jej pozostało. Juliet odpowiada, że 2 miesiące. Po wyjściu z bunkra Juliet prosi Sun aby ta poczekała na nią chwilkę, chce się upewnić że nic nie zostawiła, nie powinny zostawić żadnych śladów, że tam były. Wraca więc do szatni i nagrywa wiadomość dla Bena. Informuje o tym, że Sun jest w ciąży i będzie zbierała próbki od innych kobiet na wyspie włączając w to Kate. Po wyłączeniu magnetofonu mówi, że nienawidzi Bena. Wycieczka czworga przyjaciół Okazuje się, że spadochroniarka ma przebite płuco. Desmond jest gotowy pójść po pomoc do Jacka, żeby ten uratował Naomi. Charlie sprzeciwia się, mówiąc, że droga w jedną stronę zajmuje około 8 godzin, ściemni się, a po drodze czyhają pułapki Rousseau. Hurley przegląda plecak Naomi i przypadkowo wystrzeliwuje z pistoletu racę ratunkową. Po chwili nadbiega Mikhail, który po zorientowaniu się, że napotkał rozbitków (a nie, jak zapewne sądził, Innych) zaczyna uciekać. Jin biegnie za nim i po krótkiej walce unieruchamia go. Charlie tłumaczy reszcie, że intruz, to na pewno ta sama osoba, o której opowiadali Kate i Sawyer: Inny, który mieszkał w stacji wysadzonej przez Locke'a i którego uważali za zmarłego (po przejściu przez barierę ultradźwiękową chroniącą wioskę Innych). Mikhail mówi, że był sanitariuszem w rosyjskiej armii i że może pomóc rannej kobiecie, pod warunkiem, że puszczą go później wolno. Desmond daje mu na to swoje słowo, po czym Mikhail przystępuje do operacji. Wykonuje drenaż płuca, opatruje ranę i mówi, że zagoi się ona w ciągu dnia, ewentualnie półtora. Na pytanie Charlie'go, dlaczego tak szybko, odpowiada na tej wyspie panują trochę inne zasady. Podczas wykonywania zabiegu wypytuje się rozbitków, czy kobieta miała coś przy sobie - Hurley zdradza, że książkę oraz telefon satelitarny, jednak skarcony wzrokiem przez Charlie'go, nie wyjawił Bakuninowi, czy działa. Po wykonanym zabiegu, Naomi zaczyna mówić (mówi po portugalsku z Brazylijskim akcentem): "Eu não estou só". Znaczy to "Nie jestem tu sama" lecz Mikhail okłamuje grupę, że to podziękowania za ocalenie życia. Desmond, mimo sprzeciwu Charlie'go, puszcza Mikhaila wolno. Po chwili Jin orientuje się, że Ukrainiec ukradł telefon satelitarny i biegnie za nim. Rozbitkowie odbierają mu go i mimo kolejnych sprzeciwów Charlie'go, Desmond pozwala mu odejść. Rano, gdy reszta grupy robi prowizoryczne nosze, Hurley bawi się telefonem, udając, że dzwoni do swojej mamy. Wtedy też spadochroniarka przebudza się i wypytuje gdzie jest. Mówi już po angielsku. Hurley mówi ze są rozbitkami lotu 815. Kobieta odpowiada, że to niemożliwe, ponieważ znaleziono samolot, w którym nikt nie przeżył. Hurley jest zszokowany. Retrospekcja (Sun i Jin) Sun idąc po Seulu rozmawia przez telefon z Jinem. Jest świeżo po ślubie z Jinem i nie przyzwyczaiła się jeszcze do określenia "pani Kwon". Po chwili siada na ławce obok starszej kobiety. Po zaskonczeniu rozmowy przez telefon kobieta nawiązuje rozmowę z Sun po tym jak zobaczyła zdjęcie jej i Jina po ślubie w gazecie. Sun mówi o tym że rodzice jej meża nie żyją. Kobieta informuje Sun, że poślubiła syna rybaka, mówi tez że matka Jina była prostytutką i jeśli nie dostanie stu tysięcy dolarów to ujawni ten fakt. Po tym dziwnym spotkaniu, Sun decyduje się odnaleźć ojca swojego męża. Mr. Kwon potwierdza, że matka Jina była prostytutką, ale go zostawiła. On sam nie był pewny czy to jest jego syn, ale zaopiekował sie nim. Prosi Sun ażeby ta nie mówiła Jinowi o tej rozmowie ani, że jego matka wciąż żyje. Sun idzie do biura swojego ojca i prosi go o większą sumę pieniędzy, konkretnie 100 000$. Nie chce wyjawić ojcu na co potrzebuje aż tyle pieniędzy. Mówi, że nigdy nie pytała go czym na prawdę się zajmuje i dawała się kontrolować. Teraz on nie powinien zadawać pytań, poza tym robi to aby nie zhańbić kogoś kogo kocha. Mr. Paik wyczuwa , że to jest jej nowy mąż, daje pieniądze, ale pod warunkiem, że Jin będzie dla niego pracował by spłacić dług. W apartamencie Jin odkrywa przypadkowo pieniądze w kopercie. Sun mówi, że dostała je na nowe meble i podróż poślubną. Jin prosi żeby oddała te pieniądze ojcu, że to on może utrzymać rodzinę i nie chce być dłużny Mr. Paikowi. Sun zgadza sie na to, mówiąc Jinowi że bardzo go kocha. Później Sun spotyka sie w umówionym miejscu z kobietą z ławki. Sun pyta ją dlaczego nie powiedziała od razu, że jest matką Jina. Ciekawostki Naomi mówiła w pięciu językach: * Hiszpański - "Me estoy muriendo", co oznacza "Umieram" * Włoski - "Aiutami, sto morendo", co oznacza "Pomóż mi, umieram" * Chiński - "出了甚麼事?(zhu le zhen mo shi)", co oznacza "Co się stało?" lub "Co się dzieje?" * Portugalski - "Eu não estou só", co oznacza "Nie jestem tu sama" * Angielski - "No. No, Flight 815 they, they found the plane. There were no survivors. They were all dead.", co oznacza "Nie. Lot 815... Znaleziono ten samolot. Nikt nie przeżył. Wszyscy zginęli." Cytaty Hurley: Mamo? Naomi: Gdzie ja jestem? Hurley: Spokojnie. Oberwałaś... Naomi: Gdzie ja jestem? Hurley: Nie wiem. Na wyspie. Hurley: Przyleciałaś nas uratować? Jest was więcej? Potrafisz uruchomić telefon? Naomi: Kim jesteś? Hurley: Hugo Reyes. Jestem rozbitkiem z lotu 815 linii Oceanic. Trochę ludzi przeżyło. To dlatego tu jesteś? Szukałaś nas? Naomi: 815. Lot 815. Ten z Sydney. Hurley: Tak. Naomi: To niemożliwe. Hurley: Wiem. Nie było łatwo, ale znaleźliśmy jedzenie i bunkier... Naomi: Nie. Lot 815...Znaleziono ten samolot. Nikt nie przeżył. Wszyscy zginęli. Galeria Grafika:3x18 Naomi.jpg|Naomi po przebudzeniu Grafika:3x18 USG Sun.jpg|USG Sun Grafika:3x18 Sun tesciowa.jpg|Sun spotyka matkę Jina Grafika:3x18 Sun Mr Kwon.jpg|Sun u teścia Grafika:3x18 Sun Juliet.jpg|Sun & Juliet Linki da:D.O.C. en:D.O.C. es:D.O.C. fr:3x18 he:D.O.C. it:Data del concepimento nl:D.O.C. pt:D.O.C. ru:Дата зачатия